Dhaka
Dhaka (/ˈdɑːkə/ DAH-kə or /ˈdækə/ DAK-ə; Bengali: ঢাকা, pronounced ɖʱaka), formerly known as Dacca,11 is the capital and largest city of Bangladesh. It is one of the largest and most densely populated cities in the world,712 with a population of 18.89 million people in the Greater Dhaka Area.13 Dhaka is the economic, political and cultural center of Bangladesh. It is one of the major and of the largest cities of South Asia, the largest city in Eastern South Asia and among the Bay of Bengal countries; and one of the largest cities among OIC countries. As part of the Bengal plain, the city is bounded by the Buriganga River, Turag River, Dhaleshwari River and Shitalakshya River. The city is located in an eponymous district and division. The area of Dhaka has been inhabited since the first millennium. The city rose to prominence in the 17th century as a provincial capital and commercial center of the Mughal Empire in South Asia. Dhaka was the capital of Mughal Bengal for 75 years. As the center of the muslin trade in Bengal, it was one of the most prosperous cities in the Indian subcontinent. The medieval city was named in honor of the Mughal Emperor Jahangir and hosted the seat of the Mughal Subahdar (governor), Naib Nazims and Dewans (prime ministers). Medieval Dhaka's glory peaked in the 17th and 18th centuries, when it was home to merchants from across Eurasia. The Mughals decorated the city with well-laid out gardens, tombs, mosques, palaces and forts. The city was once called the Venice of the East.14 Under the British Empire, the city saw the introduction of electricity, railways, cinemas, Western-style universities and colleges and a modern water supply. It became an important administrative and educational center in Eastern Bengal and Assam after 1905.15 In 1947, after ending of British rule, it became the administrative capital of East Pakistan. It was declared as the legislative capital of Pakistan in 1962. In 1971, it became the capital of an independent Bangladesh. Article 5 of the Constitution of Bangladesh declares Dhaka as the capital of the republic.16 Since its establishment as a modern capital city, the population, area, and social and economic diversity of Dhaka have grown tremendously. Dhaka is now one of the most densely industrialized regions in the country.17 By the 21st century, it emerged as a megacity, which is now listed as a Beta- Global City by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network(GaWC). Dhaka is a major financial center in the region, being home to many local and international companies. Its stock exchange has over 750 listed companies. The city hosts over 50 diplomatic missions and the headquarters of BIMSTEC. The city's culture is known for its cycle-rickshaws, cuisine, art festivals and religious diversity. The old city is home to around 2000 buildings from the Mughal and British periods, including notable structures such as the Bara Katra and Choto Katra caravansaries. The city's modernist national assembly is one of the largest parliaments in the world. Contents * 1Etymology * 2History * 3Geography ** 3.1Topography ** 3.2Climate ** 3.3Parks and greenery * 4Government ** 4.1Capital city ** 4.2Civic administration *** 4.2.1History *** 4.2.2Current Municipal Government ** 4.3Administrative agencies * 5Economy * 6Demographics * 7Culture ** 7.1Arts and festivals ** 7.2Cuisines ** 7.3Architecture ** 7.4Media * 8Education * 9Sports * 10Transport ** 10.1Road ** 10.2Air ** 10.3Rail ** 10.4Waterways * 11Twin towns and sister cities * 12See also * 13References * 14Further reading * 15External links Etymologysource The origins of the name for Dhaka are uncertain. Once dhak trees were very common in the area and the name may have originated from it. Alternatively, this name may refer to the hidden goddess Dhakeshwari, whose temple is located in the south-western part of the city.18 Another popular theory states that Dhaka refers to a membranophone instrument, dhak''which was played by order of Subahdar Islam Khan I during the inaugurating of the Bengal capital in 1610.19 Some references also say it was derived from a Prakrit dialect called Dhaka Bhasa; or Dhakka, used in the Rajtarangini for a watch-station; or it is the same as Davaka, mentioned in the Allahabad pillar inscription of Samudragupta as an eastern frontier kingdom.20 According to Rajatarangini written by a Kashmiri Brahman, Kalhana,21 the region was originally known as ''Dhakka. The word Dhakka means watchtower. Bikrampur and Sonargaon—the earlier strongholds of Bengal rulers were situated nearby. So Dhaka was most likely used as the watchtower for the fortification purpose.21 Historysource Main articles: History of Dhaka and Timeline of Dhaka Ruins of Lalbagh Fort A Bengali woman wearing muslin in Dhaka in 1789 Old High Court of Dacca The history of urban settlement in the area of modern-day Dhaka dates to the first millennium.18 The region was part of the ancient district of Bikrampur, which was ruled by the Sena dynasty.22 Under Islamic rule, it became part of the historic district of Sonargaon, the regional administrative hub of the Delhiand the Bengal Sultanates.23 The Grand Trunk Road passed through the region, connecting it with North India, Central Asia and the southeastern port city of Chittagong. The Mughal Empire governed the region during the early modern period. Under Mughal rule, the Old City of Dhaka grew on the banks of the Buriganga River. Dhaka was proclaimed the capital of Mughal Bengal in 1608. Islam Khan Chishti was the first administrator of the city.24 Khan named it "Jahangirabad" (City of Jahangir) in honour of the Emperor Jahangir. The name was dropped soon after the English conquered. The main expansion of the city took place under Mughal governor Shaista Khan. The city then measured 19 by 13 kilometres (11.8 by 8.1 mi), with a population of nearly one million.25 Dhaka was one of the largest and most prosperous cities in South Asia.26 It grew into a regional economic center during the 17th and 18th centuries, serving as a hub for Eurasian traders, including Bengalis, Marwaris, Kashmiris, Gujaratis, Armenians, Arabs, Persians, Greeks, Dutch, French, English and the Portuguese.232728 The city was a center of the worldwide muslin, cotton and jute industries, with 80,000 skilled weavers.29 Mughal Bengal generated 50% of the Mughal Empire's GDP, which at the time constituted 29% of world GDP. Dhaka was the commercial capital of the empire.29The city had well-laid out gardens, monuments, mosques, temples, bazaars, churches and caravansaries. The Bara Katra was the largest caravansary. The riverbanks were dotted with tea houses and numerous stately mansions. Eurasian traders built neighborhoods in Farashganj (French Bazaar), Armanitola (Armenian Quarter) and Postogola (Portuguese Quarter). Bengal was an affluent region with a Bengali Muslim majority and Bengali Hindu minority. According to economic historian Indrajit Ray, it was globally prominent in industries such as textile manufacturing and shipbuilding.30 It was an exporter of silk and cotton textiles, steel, saltpeter, and agricultural and industrial produce.29 With the defeat of the Nawab of Bengal at the Battle of Buxar in 1764, the British East India Company gained the right to collect taxes from the principality of Bengal. The city formally passed to the control of the British East India Company in 1793 and Dhaka got plugged into the imperial mercantile networks of the British Empire.31 With the dawn of the Industrial Revolution in Great Britain, Dhaka became a leading centre of the jute trade, as Bengal accounted for the largest share of the world's jute production.32 Dhaka, or Dacca, under British rule in 1861 Dhaka suffered stagnation and decline began during the mid 19th-century. Its muslin industry was destroyed by high colonial taxation, restriction of trade and forced imports of British manufactured textiles. The city's weavers starved to death during Bengal famines.29 The rise of the colonial capital Calcutta caused a sharp decline in the city's population. Dhaka became heavily impoverished. In 1824, an Anglican bishop described Dhaka as a city of magnificent ruins.33 During the mutiny of 1857, the city witnessed revolts by the Bengal Army.34 The British Indian rule was established following the mutiny. It bestowed privileges on the Dhaka Nawab Family, which dominated the city's political and social elite. The Dhaka Cantonment was established as a base for the British Indian Army. The British developed the modern city around Ramna, Shahbag Garden and Victoria Park. A modern civic water system was introduced in 1874.35 In 1885, the Dhaka State Railway was opened with a 144 km metre gauge (1000 mm) rail line connecting Mymensingh and the Port of Narayanganj through Dhaka.36 The city later became a hub of the Eastern Bengal State Railway.36 The first cinema was shown in Dhaka's riverfront Crown Theatre on 17 April 1898.37 The film show was organized by the Bedford Bioscope Company.37 The electricity supply began in 1901.38 Map of Dhaka in 1924 Some of the early educational institutions established during the British period include the Dhaka College, the Dhaka Medical School, the Eden College, St. Gregory's School, the Mohsinia Madrasa, Jagannath College and the Ahsanullah School of Engineering. Horse racing was a favorite pastime for elite residents in the city's Ramna Race Course beside the Dhaka Club. The Viceroy of India would often dine and entertain with Bengali aristocrats in the city. Automobiles began appearing after the turn of the century. By the early-20th century, Dhaka projected itself as the standard bearer of Muslim minorities in British India; as opposed to the heavily Hindu-dominated city of Calcutta.32 During the abortive Partition of Bengal in 1905, Dhaka became the short lived capital of Eastern Bengal and Assam. In 1906, the All India Muslim League was formed at the Ahsan Manzil, during a conference on liberal education hosted by Nawab Sir Khawja Salimullah. Bengal was reunited in 1911. The University of Dhaka was established in 1921 by an Act passed in the Imperial Legislative Council. It started with 3 faculties and 12 departments, covering the subjects of Sanskrit, Bengali, English, Education, History, Arabic, Islamic Studies, Persian, Urdu, Philosophy, Economics, Politics, Physics, Chemistry, Mathematics, and Law. The East Bengal Cinematograph Company produced the first full length silent movies in Dhaka during the 1920s, including Sukumari and The Last Kiss.37 DEVCO, a subsidiary of the Occtavian Steel Company, began widescale power distribution in 1930.38 The Tejgaon Airport was constructed during World War II as a base for Allied Forces. The Dhaka Medical College was established in 1946. Dhaka in the 1950s. The picture shows the clock tower of the DIT Building and the Bibi Mariam Cannon Dhaka's central business district in the 1960s With the Partition of British India in 1947, Dhaka became the capital of East Bengal (1947-1955) and East Pakistan (1955-1971). It hosted the largest legislature in Pakistan, as East Bengalis compromised the majority of the new state's population. Dhaka's urban population increased dramatically because of Muslim migration from across Bengal and other parts of the subcontinent.39Dhaka began to see rapid urban expansion from the 1950s. The East Pakistan Stock Exchange Association was formed on 28 April 1954 and later became the Dhaka Stock Exchange. Orient Airways, founded by the East Pakistani industrialist Mirza Ahmad Ispahani, began the first commercial flight between Dhaka and Karachi on 6 June 1954. The airline later evolved into Pakistan International Airlines. The Dhaka Improvement Trust was established in 1956 to coordinate the city's development. The first master plan for the city was drawn up in 1959.40 Several countries opened consulates in Dhaka, including the United States, India, the United Kingdom, the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China. The Southeast Asia Treaty Organization established a research center (now called ICDDR,B) for combating disease in 1960. As early as 1947, there were demands for Dhaka to host the parliament of the federation of Pakistan. Shaista Suhrawardy Ikramullah stated that the country's Constituent Assembly should meet in East Bengal due to the region's large population. In 1962, President Ayub Khan designated Dhaka as the seat of the proposed National Assembly outlined in the 1962 Constitution. The government appointed Louis Kahn and Muzharul Islam to design a capitol complex in Dhaka. The city was declared as the country's legislative capital.41 The Inter-Continental Hotel of Dhaka, designed by William B. Tabler, opened in 1966 in Ramna. The East Pakistan Helicopter Service connected Dhaka with other regional cities as part of the largest commercial helicopter network in the world. The Awami League was formed at the Rose Garden Palace, in 1949 as the Bengali alternative to the domination of the Muslim League in Pakistan. Growing political, cultural and economic rifts emerged between the two wings of the country. The Bengali Language Movement reached its peak in 1952.42 Dhaka remained a center of revolutionary and political activity, as student activism and demands for autonomy increased. The Six point movement in 1966 was widely supported by the city's residents. The city had an influential press with prominent newspapers like the Ittefaq''and the ''Weekly Holiday. During the political and constitutional crisis in 1971, the military junta led by Yahya Khan refused to transfer power to the newly elected National Assembly, causing mass riots, civil disobedience and a movement for self-determination. On 7 March 1971, Awami League leader Sheikh Mujibur Rahman addressed a massive public gathering at the Ramna Race Course Maidan in Dhaka, in which he warned of an independence struggle.4344 Subsequently, East Pakistan came under a non-co-operation movement against the Pakistani state. On Pakistan's Republic Day (23 March 1971), Bangladeshi flags were hoisted throughout Dhaka in a show of resistance.45 On 25 March 1971, the Pakistan Army launched military operations under Operation Searchlight against the population of East Pakistan.46 Dhaka bore the brunt of the army's atrocities, witnessing a genocide and a campaign of widescale repression, with the arrest, torture and murder of the city's civilians, students, intelligentsia, political activists and religious minorities. The army faced mutinies from the East Pakistan Rifles and the Bengali police.47 Large parts of the city were burnt and destroyed, including Hindu neighborhoods.46 Much of the city's population was either displaced or forced to flee to the countryside.48 In the ensuing Bangladesh War of Independence, the Bangladesh Forces launched regular guerrilla attacks and ambush operations against Pakistani forces. Dhaka was struck with numerous air raids by the Indian Air Force in December.49 Dhaka witnessed the surrender of the west Pakistan forces in front of the Bangladesh-India Allied Forces on 16 December 1971 with the surrender of Pakistan.50 The Rajoshik sculpture, in front of the InterContinental Dhaka, displays a horse carriage that was once common in the city Dhaka was declared the national capital by the Constituent Assembly of Bangladesh in 1972. The post-independence period witnessed rapid growth as Dhaka attracted migrant workers from across rural Bangladesh. 60% of population growth has been due to rural migration.51 The city endured socialist unrest in the early 1970s, followed by a few years of martial law. The stock exchange and free market were restored in the late 1970s. In the 1980s, Dhaka saw the inauguration of the National Parliament House (which won the Aga Khan Award for Architecture), a new international airport and the Bangladesh National Museum. Bangladesh pioneered the formation of the South Asian Association for Regional Cooperation (SAARC) and hosted its first summit in Dhaka in 1985.52 A mass uprising in 1990 led to the return of parliamentary democracy. Dhaka has hosted a trilateral summit between India, Pakistan and Bangladesh in 1998;53 the summit of the D-8 Organization for Economic Cooperation in 1999 and conferences of the Commonwealth, SAARC, the OIC and United Nations agencies during various years. In the 1990s and 2000s, Dhaka experienced improved economic growth and the emergence of affluent business districts and satellite towns.54 Between 1990 and 2005, the city's population doubled from 6 million to 12 million.55 There has been increased foreign investment in the city, particularly in the financial and textile manufacturing sectors. But frequent hartals by political parties have greatly hampered the city's economy.56 The hartal rate declined since 2014. In some years, the city experienced a widespread flash flood during the monsoon. Dhaka is one of the fastest growing megacities in the world.57 It is predicted to be one of the world's largest metropolises by 2025, along with Tokyo, Mexico City, Shanghai, Beijing and New York City.58 Dhaka remains one of the poorest megacities. Most of its population are rural migrants, including climate refugees.59 Blue-collar workers are often housed in slums. Congestion is one of the most prominent features of modern Dhaka. In 2014, it was reported that only 7% of the city was covered by roads.60 The first phase of the Dhaka Metro Rail is planned for opening in 2021, coinciding with the golden jubilee of Bangladesh's independence. Geographysource See also: Geography of Bangladesh Delonix regia trees blooming in Dhaka during the summer Sher-e-Bangla Nagar Topographysource View of Dhaka from the International Space Station Dhaka is located in central Bangladesh at 23°42′N 90°22′E, on the eastern banks of the Buriganga River. The city lies on the lower reaches of the Ganges Delta and covers a total area of 306.38 square kilometres (118.29 sq mi). Tropical vegetation and moist soils characterize the land, which is flat and close to sea level. This leaves Dhaka susceptible to flooding during the monsoon seasons owing to heavy rainfall and cyclones.61 Dhaka District is bounded by the districts of Gazipur, Tangail, Munshiganj, Rajbari, Narayanganj, Manikganj. Climatesource Main article: Climate of Dhaka Under the Köppen climate classification, Dhaka has a tropical savanna climate. The city has a distinct monsoonal season, with an annual average temperature of 26 °C (79 °F) and monthly means varying between 19 °C (66 °F) in January and 29 °C (84 °F) in May.62Approximately 87% of the annual average rainfall of 2,123 millimetres (83.6 inches) occurs between May and October.62 Increasing air and water pollution emanating from traffic congestion and industrial waste are serious problems affecting public health and the quality of life in the city.63 Water bodies and wetlandsaround Dhaka are facing destruction as these are being filled up to construct multi-storied buildings and other real estate developments. Coupled with pollution, such erosion of natural habitats threatens to destroy much of the regional biodiversity.63 Due to unregulated manufacturing of brick and other causes Dhaka is one of the most polluted world cities with very high levels of PM2.5 air pollution.64 Parks and greenerysource There are many parks within Dhaka city, including Ramna Park, Suhrawardy Udyan, Shishu Park, National Botanical Garden, Baldha Garden, Chandrima Uddan, Gulshan Park and Dhaka Zoo. There are lakes within city, such as Crescent lake, Dhanmondi lake, Baridhara-Gulshan lake, Banani lake, Uttara lake and Hatirjheel-Begunbari lake. Hatirjheel-Begunbari, which was once a slum area, has turned into a new place of recreation for city dwellers. Hatirjheel covering 320 acres (129 ha) is transformed into a place of festivity at night but with serenity settling down. However, the parks and the recreation places are often crowded and lacks security and cleanliness aspects, which is yet one of the big issues. Governmentsource Capital citysource The National Parliament House in Sher-e-Bangla Nagar As the capital of the People's Republic of Bangladesh, Dhaka is the home to numerous state and diplomatic institutions. The Bangabhaban is the official residence and workplace of the President of Bangladesh, who is the ceremonial head of state under the constitution. The National Parliament House is located in the modernist capital complex designed by Louis Kahn in Sher-e-Bangla Nagar. The Gonobhaban, the official residence of the Prime Minister, is situated on the north side of Parliament. The Prime Minister's Office is located in Tejgaon. Most ministries of the Government of Bangladesh are housed in the Bangladesh Secretariat.71 The Supreme Court, the Dhaka High Court and the Foreign Ministry are located in the Ramna area. The Defence Ministryand the Ministry of Planning are located in Sher-e-Bangla Nagar.71 The Armed Forces Division of Bangladesh Government and Bangladesh Armed Forces headquarters are located in Dhaka Cantonment.71 Several important installations of Bangladesh Army are also situated in Dhaka and Mirpur Cantonments. Bangladesh Navy's principal administrative and logistics base BNS Haji Mohshin is located in Dhaka.72 Bangladesh Air Force maintains the BAF Bangabandhu Air Base and BAF Khademul Bashar Air Base in Dhaka.73 Dhaka hosts 54 resident embassies and high commissions and numerous international organizations. Most diplomatic missions are located in Gulshan and Baridhara area of the city. The Agargaon area near Parliament is home to the country offices of the United Nations, the World Bank, the Asian Development Bank and the Islamic Development Bank. Civic administrationsource Nagar Bhaban Historysource Dhaka municipality was founded on 1 August 1864 and upgraded to "Metropolitan" status in 1978. In 1983, the Dhaka City Corporation(DCC) was created as a self-governing entity to govern Dhaka.74 Under a new act in 1993, election was held in 1994 for the first elected Mayor of Dhaka.75 The DCC ran the affairs of the city until November, 2011.76 Current Municipal Governmentsource In 2011, Dhaka City Corporation was split into two separate corporations – Dhaka North City Corporation and Dhaka South City Corporation for ensuring better civic facilities.77 These two corporations are headed by two two mayor, who are elected by direct vote of the citizen for a 5-year period. Area within city corporations divided into several wards, which each have an elected commissioner. In total the city has 130 wards and 725 mohallas. * RAJUK is responsible for coordinating urban development in Greater Dhaka area.78 * DMP is responsible for maintaining law & order within the metro area. It was established in 1976. DMP has 56 police stations as administrative units.7980 Administrative agenciessource Unlike other mega cities around the world, Dhaka is serviced by over two dozen government organizations under different ministries. Lack of co-ordination among them and centralization of all powers by the Government of Bangladesh, keeps the development and maintenance of the city in a chaotic situation.81 Economysource See also: Economy of Dhaka, Economy of Bangladesh, List of companies of Bangladesh, and List of banks in Bangladesh Night view of Paltan area City Centre Dhaka – currently the tallest building of the city, at Motijheelbusiness district in Dhaka The Globalization and World Cities Research Network ranks Dhaka as a Beta- world city. The city is home to the country's monetary authority, the Bangladesh Bank, and the largest stock market, the Dhaka Stock Exchange. The main commercial areas of the city include Farmgate, New Market, Gulshan and Motijheel, while Tejgaon and Hazaribagh are the major industrial areas.82 The city has a growing middle class, driving the market for modern consumer and luxury goods.2083 Restaurants, shopping malls and luxury hotels continue to serve as vital elements in the city's economy. The city has historically attracted numerous migrant workers.84 Hawkers, peddlers, small shops, rickshaw transport, roadside vendors and stalls employ a large segment of the population8485 – rickshaw-drivers alone number as many as 400,000.86 Half the workforce is employed in household and unorganised labour, while about 800,000 work in the textile industry. The unemployment rate in Dhaka was 23% in 2013.87 Dhaka has rising congestion and inadequate infrastructure; the national government has recently implemented a policy for rapid urbanization of surrounding areas and beyond by the introduction of a ten-year relief on income tax for new construction of facilities and buildings outside Dhaka.88 Large local conglomerates such as Navana Group and Rahimafrooz also have their corporate offices located in Dhaka. Microcredit also began here and the offices of the Nobel Prize winning Grameen Bank89 and BRAC are based in Dhaka.90 Urban developments have sparked a widespread construction boom; new high-rise buildings and skyscrapers have changed the city landscape.83 Growth has been especially strong in the finance, banking, manufacturing, telecommunications and services sectors, while tourism, hotels and restaurants continue as important elements of the Dhaka economy.84 Demographicssource See also: Demographics of Bangladesh NASA animation showing the urban growth of Dhaka from 1972 to 2001. The city, in combination with localities forming the wider metropolitan area, is home to over 15 million as of 2013.91 The population is growing by an estimated 4.2% per year, one of the highest rates amongst the Asian cities.84 The continuing growth reflects ongoing migration from rural areas to the Dhaka urban region, which accounted for 60% of the city's growth in the 1960s and 1970s. More recently, the city's population has also grown with the expansion of city boundaries, a process that added more than a million people to the city in the 1980s.84 According to the Far Eastern Economic Review, Dhaka will be home to 25 million people by the end of 2025.92 The literacy rate in Dhaka is also increasing quickly. It was estimated at 69.2% in 2001. The literacy rate had gone up to 74.6% by 20118 which is significantly higher than the national average of 51.77%.93 The city population is composed of people from virtually every region of Bangladesh. The long-standing inhabitants of the old city are known as Dhakaite and have a distinctive dialect and culture. Dhaka is also home to large number of Bihari refugees, who are descendants of migrant Muslims from eastern India during 1947 and settled down in East Pakistan. The correct population of Biharis living in the city is ambiguous, but it is estimated that there are at least 300,000 Urdu-speakers in all of Bangladesh, mostly residing in old Dhaka and in refugee camps in Dhaka, although official figures estimates only 40,000.949596 Between 15,000 and 20,000 of the Rohingya, Santal, Khasi, Garo, Chakma and Mandi tribal peoples reside in the city.97 Most residents of Dhaka speak Bengali, the national language. Many distinctive Bengali dialects and regional languages such as Chittagonian and Sylheti are also spoken by segments of the population. English is spoken by a large segment of the population, especially for business purposes. Urdu is spoken by members of several non-Bengali communities, including the Biharis.98 Islam is the dominant religion of the city, with 90% of the population being Muslim, and a majority belonging to the Sunni sect. There is also a small Shia sect, and an Ahmadiya community. Hinduism is the second-largest religion and comprises 8.2% of the population. Smaller segments practice Christianity and Buddhism.99 Culturesource Main article: Culture of Dhaka Arts and festivalssource Horse-drawn carriages are really rare but some of them still run in some parts of Dhaka The Central Shaheed Minar on Language Movement Day Dhaka's annual Mangal Shobhajatra during the Bengali New Year is recognized by UNESCO as an intangible cultural heritage of humanity As the most populous city of Bangladesh, Dhaka has a vibrant cultural life. Annual celebrations for Independence Day (26 March), Language Martyrs' Day(21 February) and Victory Day (16 December) are prominently celebrated across the city. Dhaka's people congregate at the Shaheed Minar and the Jatiyo Smriti Soudho to remember the national heroes of the liberation war. These occasions are observed with public ceremonies and rallies in public grounds. Many schools and colleges organise fairs, festivals and concerts in which citizens from all levels of society participate.100 Pohela Baishakh, the Bengali New Year, falls annually on 14 April and is popularly celebrated across the city.100 Large crowds of people gather on the streets of Shahbag, Ramna Park and the campus of the University of Dhaka for celebrations. Pahela Falgun (Bengali: পহেলা ফাল্গুন, first day of Spring of Bengali month Falgun, of the Bengali calendar, also celebrated in the city in a festive manner.101 This day is marked with colourful celebration and traditionally, women wear yellow saris to celebrate this day. This celebration is also known as Basanta Utsab (Bengali: বসন্ত উৎসব; Spring Festival). Nabanna is a celebration for harvest, usually celebrated with food and dance and music on the 1st day of the month of Agrahayan of Bengali year. Birthdays of Rabindranath Tagore and Kazi Nazrul Islam are observed respectively as Rabindra Jayanti and Nazrul Jayanti. Ekushey Book Fair, which is arranged each year by Bangla Academy and takes place for the whole month of February. This event is dedicated to the martyrs who died on 21 February 1952 in a demonstration calling for the establishment of Bengali as one of the state languages of former East Pakistan. Shakrain Festival (Bengali: সাকরাইন) is an annual celebration observed with the flying of kites.102 It usually observed in old part of the city at the end of Poush, the ninth month of the Bengali calendar (January 14 or 15 in Gregorian calendar). Islamic festivals of Eid ul-Fitr, Eid ul-Adha, Eid-E-Miladunnabi and Muharram; Hindu festivals of Durga Puja, Buddhist festival of Buddha Purnima; and Christian festival of Christmas witness widespread celebrations across the city. The most popular dressing style for women are sarees or salwar kameez, while men usually prefer western clothing to the traditional lungi with Panjabi. Jamdani saree of Dhaka is part of its cultural heritage, originate from the Mughal era. Jamdani sarees are 100% hand weaved and a single saree may take as long as 3 months to complete.103 Despite the growing popularity of music groups and rock bands, traditional folk music remains widely popular.104 The works of the national poet Kazi Nazrul Islam and national anthem writer Rabindranath Tagore have a widespread following across Dhaka.105 The Baily Road area is known as Natak Para (Theatre Neighbourhood) which is the center of Dhaka's thriving theatre movement.106 For much of recent history, Dhaka was characterized by roadside markets and small shops that sold a wide variety of goods.107 Recent years have seen the widespread construction of shopping malls.108 Two of the largest shopping malls in Dhaka and perhaps in the Indian subcontinent are Jamuna Future Park and Bashundhara City shopping mall. Cuisinessource Iftar items being sold during Ramadan at Old Dhaka See also: Bangladeshi cuisine Dhaka is reputed for its unique traditional festivities and food delicacies from way back. It hosts a wide-ranging menu of distinctive dishes many of which were introduced during the regime of Sultani and Mughal Period. Due to different ruling periods, the cuisine of Dhaka is versatile and with a rich culinary tradition. Like other parts of the country, everyday meals generally include plain steamed rice as staple food with fish, meat, vegetable curries and lentil soup is common accompaniment. Plain rice is often replaced by roti or parata. Curry is the most popular style of preparing dishes. But Old Dhaka area has its own unique food tradition, known as Dhakaite (ঢাকাইয়া) food. Old Dhaka is famous for its Morog (Chicken) Pulao" it is different from traditional biryani by using both turmeric and malai or cream of milk together.109 Famous dishes of Old Dhaka are kebabs, naans, bakharkhani, kachchi and pakki biryani, mutton bhuni kichuri, mutton tehari etc. Dhakai Bakarkhani is the traditional food or snack of the people of old Dhaka. It is famous for its quality and taste and it was highly praised by the royal court of the Mughal Empire in Delhi.110 Along with Bangladeshi cuisine and South Asian variants, a large variety of Western and Chinese cuisine is served at numerous restaurants and eateries.83 Often many restaurants customize fusion dishes which blends foreign and local cuisines to meet local taste. Local and international fast food shops and chains serve burgers, fries and other readily available foods. Street foods like Burhani, Lassi''and ''Phuchka are highly popular among locals and tourists. Chita Pitha/ছিটা পিঠা & Bhapha Pitha/ভাপা পিঠা, a type of easy cake, made from rice flour also popular as street food. Fast-food chains like A&W, Burger King, KFC, Nando's, Pizza Hut, Pizza Inn and Sbarro have opened up their outlets in major areas of the city. Dhaka's delicacies such as Biriani from Haji's, Nanna's and Fakhruddin, Dhaka Cheese, Star Kabab still remain popular for dine. The city has numerous venerable Bengali confectionery chains, including Banoful, Alauddin, Bikrampur Mishti Bhandar and Rashmela Architecturesource See also: List of tallest buildings in Dhaka Dhaka is home to over 2000 buildings built between the 16th and 19th centuries, which form an integral part of Dhaka's cultural heritage. Such as Binat Bibi Mosque, Lalbagh Fort, Ahsan Manzil, Tara Mosque, Chawk Mosque, Hussaini Dalan, Armenian Church, Curzon Hall, Dhaka Gate, Dhanmondi Shahi Eidgah, Rose Garden Palace, Choto Katra, Bara Katra, Dhakeshwari Temple, Swami Bagh Temple, Ramna Kali Mandir, Holy Rosary Church, Pogose School. There are still many colonial buildings at Dhaka Sadarghat, Armanitola, Farashganj areas of Old Dhaka. Binat Bibi Mosque was built in 1454 at Narinda area of Dhaka during the reign of the Sultan of Bengal, Nasiruddin Mahmud Shah (r. 1435 – 1459),111 which is the oldest brick structure that still exists in the city.112 Important landmark buildings constructed during British rule include Old Highcourt building, Bangabhaban, Curzon Hall and Mitford Hospital. Architect Louis I Kahn's acclaimed modernist National Capital Complex, based on the geography and heritage of Bengal, was inaugurated in Dhaka in 1982 as one of the largest legislative complexes in the world, comprising 200 acres (800,000 m²).113 Designed by American architect Robert Boughey, Kamalapur railway station is another architectural marvel, which was constructed in the early 1960s and started its operation from 1969. Independence Monument (Bengali: স্বাধীনতা স্তম্ভ) is a new landmark, which was built to commemorate the historical events that took place in the Suhrawardy Udyan during the Liberation War of Bangladesh. There are many museums in the city. Such as Ahsan Manzil, Bangladesh National Museum, Museum of Independence, Liberation War Museum, National Museum of Science and Technology (Bangladesh), Bangabandhu Memorial Museum etc.